ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Knight
Nick Knight OBE (born 1958) is a British fashion photographer, documentary photographer, and web publisher—as director of SHOWstudio.com. Nick Knight and Gaga began working together in the fall of 2009 and their last collaboration so far was in 2011. 8 November, 2009 : Main article: The Monster Ball: Theater Version After the cancellation of the Fame Kills Tour, Gaga needed to put together a new tour in a short amount of time. In order to do it, she called Nick Knight for help: :"I just called Nick. We were struggling to put the tour together so quickly and we wanted to do something very video driven and very interactive and I thought if I am going to do a video based show I need someone who can create videos and visuals who is really a genius. So I just called Nick and said “I’m in trouble. I need to phone God to help me get all this done in time. So naturally I called God, I called Nick Knight.” He started laughing. He just said, “oh thank you very much that’s very nice of you.” In that incredibly polite way he has. I said I wanted him to really push me, to go beyond my limits in terms of what I had done so far. In terms of marrying performance art, music and fashion and visuals. So naturally he wanted me to puke on myself and eat a bovine heart and do all sorts of other things." The SHOWstudio team along with the Haus of Gaga shot the interludes and backdrops that would be used on the theater version and later, the arena version of the tour. JumpingFilm-screen.jpg LGG 01.jpg Puke-Puking5.png LB-MB1-02.png SHOWstudio-Raven-01.png PawsUpFilm-2010 16.jpg SHOWstudio-Tattoo-03.png December 6, 2009 Nick Knight 12-06-09 001.jpg|1 Nick Knight 12-06-09 002.jpg|2 Nick Knight.jpg Nick Knight 12-06-09 003.jpg Nick Knight 12-06-09 004.jpg Nick Knight 12-06-09 005.jpg Nick Knight 12-06-09 006.jpg Nick Knight 2.jpg Nick Knight 12-06-09 007.jpg Nick Knight 3.jpg Nick Knight 12-06-09 008.jpg *Camera — P65+ *Camera manufacturer — Phase One *Hair stylist — Sam McKnight (Premier) *Makeup artist — Tara Savelo * *Nails — Marian Newman (Streeters for MarianNewmanNails) *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Styling assistance — Anna Trevelyan # Sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier (Mod. 56-8171), jacket by (Unknown designer) # Body suit by Haus of Gaga (2009), mask by Yoshiko Creation Paris, pants by Maison Martin Margiela (Fall/Winter 2009 RTW), shoes by Yves Saint Laurent ("Imperiale") * i-D magazine issue 308 had a printing error, Val Garland name was used instead. Media use i-D_308_Pre Fall 2010-Cover.jpg| i-D #308 Pre-Fall, 2010|link=I-D (magazine) Behind the scenes I-D.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_4.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_5.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_6.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_7.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_8.jpg Nick_Knight_ID-M_9.jpg 4163802919 ddd8eb02a4.jpg 4164562046 44da7a852a.jpg 4164561838 32d9102fe8.jpg 4164561710 c70e96fa4e.jpg 4163802789 1fe6d525fb.jpg 4163802719 804a66a406.jpg January, 2010 : Main article: The Monster Ball: Arena Version. A revision of the Monster Ball tour occurred after 22 shows, due to Gaga's concern that the original version was constructed within a very short span of time. The Haus contacted the same key people who worked on the Theater Version in order to make a new version. The SHOWstudio team did a new edit for each interludes and backdrops and created new one using footage shot the previous fall. They also created brand new props such as they "Eternal Fountain" a replica of the Bethesda Foutain found in New York City's Central Park. The team was comprised of SHOWstudio's crew with the help of 3D animators Kevin Stenning (Rapido3D) and BURSTvisual. Interlude2.JPG Lady-video-wall.jpg Snapshot - 39.jpg Photo-381.jpg Manifesto-MB1.png Apocalyptic2.png Fan film.JPG February 16, 2010 : Main article: 2010 BRIT Awards The sculpture was captured and rendered by Kev Stenning at Rapido3D. Burst TV London did some 3D work using the scanned data and CNC machined out of polystyrene. These two companies worked under the supervision of Nick Knight GagaSculpture.jpg gaga_statue-BRITS.jpg gaga_statue-BRITS-2.jpg gaga_statue-BRITS-3.jpg April 26, 2010 Vanity Fair 04.jpg|1 Vanity Fair 06.jpg Vanity Fair 08.jpg Vanity Fair 09.jpg Vanity Fair 05.jpg GAGAVAN2.jpg GAGAVAN1.jpg|2 Vanity Fair 10.jpg VanityFair-NickKnight-Outtake-01.jpg GAGAVAN6.jpg|3 Vanity Fair 02.jpg VanityFair-NickKnight-01.jpg|4 GAGAVAN3.jpg Vanity Fair 03.jpg|5 *Camera — P65+ *Camera manufacturer — Phase One *Creative direction — David Harris (Vanity Fair) *Photographic assistance — Adam Goodison, Iain Anderson, Charles Grauche *Features editor — Jane Sarkin *Digital capture — Joe Colley (Passeridae) *Production —Kathryn MacLeod, Jennifer Watko and Kori Shadrick *Executive production — Victoria Brynner and Gino Sullivan *NK Image production — Charlotte Wheeler *Production assistance — Grant Elam, Joseph Soutullo and David Sonneborn *Styling — Jessica Diehl (Vanity Fair) *Fashion assistance — Sam Broekema (Vanity Fair) *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Seamstress — Ulker *Hair stylist — Sam McKnight (Premier) *Hair coloring — Jonathan Gale (Jed Root) *Hair assistance — Koji Ichikawa *Makeup —Val Garland (Streeters) *Nails — Deborah Lippmann #Necklace by Fred Leighton #Dress, corset and shoes by Armani Privé #Dress by Alexander McQueen (custom), crown by Angels Fancy Dress #Bodysuit by SOMARTA, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana ("Night Makers"), rings by Fred Leighton (right hand), Sevan Bicakci (left hand, ring finger), and VBH (left hand, middle finger) #Dress by Givenchy (Spring/Summer 2010 Haute Couture), crown by Angels Fancy Dress Media use Vanity Fair.jpg| Vanity Fair #601, 2010|link=Vanity Fair (magazine) Vanity Fair (UK Sep 2010).jpg| Vanity Fair #601, 2010|link=Vanity Fair (magazine) Behind the scenes vanity fair 10.jpg the-fame-org-0115.jpg the-fame-org-0092.jpg vanity fair 13.jpg Vanity_Fair_07.jpg vanity fair 01.jpg vanity fair 09.jpg Gaga-vanity-fair.jpg vanity fair 11.jpg vanity fair 02.jpg vanity fair 03.jpg vanity fair 15.jpg vanity fair 14.jpg the-fame-org-0029.jpg vanity fair 04.jpg vanity fair 05.jpg vanity fair 06.jpg vanity fair 07.jpg vanity fair 08.jpg vanity fair 16.jpg vanity fair 12.jpg June 25, 2010 JC_28929.jpg|3 JC_28129.jpg Jo Calderone 01.jpg Jo Calderone 05.jpg 21.jpg JC_281829.jpg|3 Jo Calderone 02.jpg Jo Calderone 03.jpg Jo Calderone 04.jpg|4 JC_281129.jpg JC_281229.jpg JC_281329.jpg|4 Jo Calderone 12.jpg JC_28729.jpg|8 Jo Calderone 06.jpg|1 JC_281629.jpg|1 JC_28529.jpg|5 JC_28629.jpg|6 JC_28429.jpg|7 JC_281429.jpg|2 JC_28329.jpg JC_28229.jpg *Model — Jo Calderone *Digital capture — Joe Colley (Passeridae) *Digital post — Epilogue Imaging *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Hair stylist — Sam McKnight (Premier) *Makeup artist — Val Garland (Streeters) *Prop stylist — Andrea Cellerino (The Magnet Agency) *Styling assistants — Brandon Maxwell, Anna Trevelyan, Tom Eerebout, Julia Dakin *Nails — Marian Newman (Streeters for MarianNewmanNails) #Jacket by Givenchy by Riccardo Tisci, t-shirt by Uniqlo, pants by Gucci #Leather coat and pants by Emporio Armani (Unknown collection) #Jacket, shirt, pants by Dior Homme (Unknown collection) #Shirt by Dior Homme (Unknown collection) #T-shirt by Uniqlo, pants by Gucci (Unknown collection) #T-shirt by Uniqlo, pants by Giorgio Armani (Unknown collection) #Jacket by Givenchy by Riccardo Tisci, t-shirt by Uniqlo, pants by Giorgio Armani #T-shirt by Uniqlo Media use Vogue Hommes Japan 03.jpg| Vogue Hommes Japan Vol. 5, A/W 2010|link=Vogue Hommes Japan (magazine Behind the scenes JC-BehindTheScenes01.jpg JC-BehindTheScenes02.jpg JC-BehindTheScenes03.png JC-BehindTheScenes04.jpg October 26, 2010 : Main article: 2011 campaign of MAC Viva Glam. Viva Glam 2011.jpg *Shot at Splashlight Studios, New York *Camera — P65+ *Camera manufacturer — Phase One *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Makeup —Val Garland (Streeters) *Set designer — Mary Howard # Jewels by Rodrigo Otazu December 14, 2010 :For the album page, see Born This Way. For SHOWstudio Smoke & Mirrors 'Born This Way' Remix, see this page. '' Nick Knight 101214-1844.jpg|1 NickKnight-Outtakes-BTW-1.jpg Nick Knight 101214-1916.jpg StuckOnFuckinYou-ArtworkClean.jpg|2 Nick Knight 101214-1930.jpg NickKnight-AmenFashion.jpg|3 Avatars-000011956833-ei4zan-crop.jpg NickKnight-BTW(2).jpg|4 Nick Knight 101214-2149.jpg Nick Knight 101214-2210.jpg|5 Nick Knight 101214-2215.jpg Nick_Knight-AlbumCover-Clean.jpg NickKnight-BTW-3.jpg|6 Nick Knight 101214-2251.jpg Nick Knight 101214-2331.jpg Nick Knight 101214-2345.jpg s640x480.jpg|7 19786.jpg Nick Knight 101215-0040.jpg|8 Nick Knight 101215-0101.jpg|9 NickKnight-BTW-Outtakes-2.jpg|10 Nick Knight 101215-0152.jpg Nick Knight 101215-0155.jpg Nick Knight 101215-0207.jpg Nick Knight 101215-0215.jpg *Location — London *Camera — P65+ *Camera Manufacturer — Phase One *Camera assistant — Nelson Oliver *Photographic assistance — Zoe Hitchen, Laura Falconer, James Robotham, Roo Kendall *Digital operator — Joe Colley (Passeridae) *Production — Gainsbury and Whiting *Producer — Dee Patel *Production manager — Kat Davey *Runners — Alex Short, Becky Scott, Julia Monsell, Alexandra Granville *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Styling assistance — Anna Trevelyan, Brandon Maxwell, Tom Erebout, Sophie Ruthensteiner, Julia Dakin *Hair & Wigs — Frederic Aspiras *Hair stylist — Sam McKnight (Premier) *Hair assistance — Koji Ichikawa *Make-up artist — Val Garland (Streeters) *Make-up assistance — Laura Dominique *Nails — Marian Newman (Streeters) *Horns — Millennium FX #Bra by Kiki de Montparnasse, leather short by Unknown #Jacket by Tom Tom Fashions with Haus of Gaga #Blouse and jeans by Unknown #Mirror cape (worn as hat and dress by Daniela Karlinger, Gloves by (Unkown) #Molded leather bodysuit and "Alien" shoes by Mugler #Top by Agent Provocateur, stone washed denim jeans by Beyond Retro #Nude underwear by Kiki de Montparnasse, shoes by Pleaser #Crystal eyepiece by Unknown, bodysuit by Unknown (SOMARTA, ?) #Dress by Lucy McRae for Phillips Design, shoes by Pleaser #Perspex hat by Charlie le Mindu, slime outfit by Bart Hess, heels by Alexander McQueen January 22-24, 2011 :''Main article: music video for "Born This Way" Nick Knight directed the music video for "Born This Way" on January 22 to the 24th of 2011. Born This Way Music Video 001.png Normal 0161.jpg Normal 0208.jpg Lady gaga zombie boy.jpg Lady Gaga Born This Way - Shelf.jpg Born This Way Music Video 014.png Deleted scene On May 31, 2012, Nick Knight, through SHOWstudio's tumblr, released stills and gifs of a 15 second scene that was cut from the video. The reason for the release was as a thank you to Lady Gaga's little monsters for their continued support of SHOWstudio. Born This Way Deleted scene 001.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 002.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 003.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 004.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 005.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 006.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 007.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 008.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 009.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 010.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 001.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 002.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 003.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 004.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 005.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 006.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 007.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 008.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 009.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 010.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 011.gif September 13, 2011 : Main article: 2011 iHeartRadio Music Festival, 2011 KISS-FM Jingle Ball, 2011 Z100 Jingle Ball The Fuck Fashion interlude is a film directed by Nick Knight in 2011 that was used as an interlude for the iHeartRadio Music Festival, KISS-FM Jingle Ball, and the Z100 Jingle Ball. During these performance, the track "Government Hooker" was used as the music for the film. It was filmed on September 13, 2011. Government Hooker interlude.png 432026_288763467856813_149288748470953_752015_766487975_n.jpg *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Hair — Frederic Aspiras #Outfit by John Galliano (Spring 2007), hat by Stephen Jones for John Galliano (Spring 2007), shoes by Pleaser, earrings by Kenneth Jay Lane #Unknown designer Fame by Lady Gaga : Main article: Haus Laboratories Nick Knight was involved in the design of bottle for "Fame" with Lady Gaga. Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 001.jpg Fame Le Masterpiece packaging.jpg References *Nicola Fomrichetti's Blog: Nick Knight creates Lady Gaga statue for Lady Gaga's 2010 BRIT Awards performance *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: All Interludes for the Arena Version of the Monster Ball Tour are directed by Nick Knight Links *Official website *His profile on SHOWstudio *Agency: Art+Commerce Category:Photographers Category:Directors Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots)